The Secret Love
by NigaitoXTaito435
Summary: Authors note: Ok so this is my first ever Fanfiction. I wanted to do something that involved the vocaloids and I really only write Yaoi so this is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction. If you were wondering this is ZeitoXDell.
1. Love's Blossom

The Secret Love

Authors note: Ok so this is my first ever Fanfiction. I wanted to do something that involved the vocaloids and I really only write Yaoi so this is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction. If you were wondering this is ZeitoXDell.

Chapter 1  
It was lonely afternoon and I was on the couch trying to figure out my next song... Oh sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Honne Dell. Just call me Dell though, my sister is Yowane Haku. Of course I and my sister do not have the same family name; it is because we were born from separate parents. She grew around the regular vocaloid's I grew around the UATU's. So that is my sisters and I background, lets get on to what I was saying. I was on the couch trying to figure out my next song, Len walked thorough the door with the most satisfied face one little boy can make. I didn't pay much attention to him but then it struck me _Uninstall,_ the perfect song. So I got up and went over to the recording booth. As soon as I got there the first person I saw was Zeito, my cheeks were warming up as I blushed at the sight of him. I hid around a corner so he couldn't see me; I was blushing harder as was my heart beating faster. Just the mere sight of him got my body so hot. I couldn't tell anyone though; I had to keep up this tough guy exterior, even though I was like a little kid in a candy store. He passed me and I completely froze dead in my tracks, the scent of him lingered in the air as he left the booth. I quickly stepped in without leaving any trace of my existence in the hallway. I went in the booth with the master remote to record, what I found weird was that the lyrics for Uninstall were already in there. "Was he practicing Uninstall as well?" I mumbled to myself.

I hit the button on the remote and the background music to Uninstall was playing. "He was practicing the song" I said to myself.

I turned the music off and sat on the floor, in a corner, hugging my knees close to my body. Why does he like the same song as I do? 'Hang on' I said to myself in my head. I went over to the main mixer and I went to hear the CD recording, but to my dismay he took it out. So I went back into the recording booth and started to sing as soon as hit the button. As soon as I was done I could feel the left over adrenaline that singing gives me. I stepped out to my pleasure I saw my good friend Hatsune Miku. She greeted me with a lovely smile and a whole black entire on, the shorts were really short, and they cut off about in the middle of the thigh. The blouse had a big heart in the middle of her chest, showing a little of her A cup breasts. She came over to me and gave me a great big hug; I could feel tears streaming down her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. "What is wrong my sister?" I said with a calming tone.

She replied with a very sorrowful tone "W-Why don't you love me?"

I smiled softly down at her "Because my heart belongs to another."

She wiped her tears, pulled away from me and told me "I will fight for you until the day I die Dell and that is a promise!"

I ruffled her hair and said with calming eyes "Baka, focus on the music. Remember, master is only giving you one more shot at this song."

Her cheeks puffed out with anger as she went into the booth. I manned the mixer and set everything to the correct levels. I gave her the ok and she started to practice; _the way she sings Kokoro is really lovely. _I left before I immersed myself in the music. I left to find Zeito, I saw him but with another person. Being how I was I let it be. Like in a blink of an eye Zeito was behind me. I turned around to face him, as I did he pinned me against a wall. I could tell he felt the same way about me as I did him. He was blushing hard, his pulse was racing, and his breathing was getting heavier. He told me in a very sexy voice "Please I can't stand it anymore. I can feel your gaze on my body every time I go record; my body gets hot every time I think of you. I have no idea what this strange feeling is. I just want to sooth the urges and the pain, when you go on those business trips it is like my heart is being torn out. These feelings for you are overwhelming. What is this?"

I blinked in surprise; _could he not know what love feels like? _There was only two words I said, "Kiss me"

He hesitated a little; I could see he was biting his white and pale bottom lip. The way he was teasing made my body feel hot, my breathing started to get heavier, and I was blushing madly. He closed in and I locked lips with him in the middle. He was exploring my mouth with his tongue, mixing our saliva with our tongues. I felt weak and collapsed to my knees. He kneeled down to my level and started to fondle my crotch lightly. I gasped at his touch, and threw my head back in ecstasy. I was starting to get hard. I blushed a deep crimson as he touched further. _Does Zeito always take what he wants? But he hasn't even been in love. _He started to unbutton my gray shirt; to my surprise he loved the way my silky white skin felt. I moaned a little as he sucked on my nipple violently. He reached into my pants and pulled out my hard member. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Can we go to my room, please?"

He nodded and then lifted me up to take me to the room. His touch already made my tip drip with love fluid. I loved him so much and I could tell that he felt the same. As soon as we got in the room he laid me on the bed. He went over to the door and locked it, and then he took off his shirt. I could see his muscles full of power. I wanted for him to take me really badly. The more closely he got, the more hot my body felt. As he gently pulled down my pants to my ankles, to get a better view of my body, he positioned himself under me. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing, long, and thick length. Just the sight of it made me almost want to cum. He said to me with the most erotic voice "Are you ready, Dell~?"

I blushed and responded with an erotic expression across my face "Y-Yes, take me please."

He put some lubricant on the tip of his cock and pressed into me. _I am so glad that Zeito is my first time._ I moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of my bottom. He pulled me close and I could feel every inch of his length, it hurt at first but as he went on it gradually felt better. I clamped around him as he abused my prostate with his cock. I tried not to moan, but he was too much for me. He flipped me around pinning me to the bed while he took me from the back. It was no use I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cummed so much that there was a little puddle of my cum on the bed spread, he kept on penetrating me and I moaned out in a high pitch. He picked me up so I was on his lap. I slammed my bottom while he thrusted up. He said into my ear with a sexy tone "I am going to cum."

I wanted him to cum in me, so I nodded to tell him to cum in me. He thrusted in me four more times and poured all of his love juice in me. I moaned out loudly, I think I might have broken the sound barrier. He fell back and I lay on his chest. He looked down at me with a soft smile; I looked back at him with a warm smile. I was starting to fall asleep as my phone rang, it was Miku. What did she want? Zeito took himself out of me and went to the bathroom to clean up. I cleaned myself up; Zeito came so much that it is leaking out of me. I cleaned out every drop and pulled my pants up as I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Dell-sama, I was wondering if you have some time. I would love to go have a coffee with you. Plus Luka-chan will be there."

I buttoned up my shirt "Alright, I will meet you at the regular place."

"Ok…. Great! I will meet you there then."

"Ok. Bye."

Zeito hugged me from behind and said "Is this what love feels like?"

I looked up at him with loving and sweet eyes and said in a soft voice "Yes, my love."

We kissed again and then he pulled away. We said our goodbyes and I started to clean up the mess Zeito and I made. The one thing I cannot get out of my mind is the phase he said _let us keep this a secret. A secret love._ I finished exchanging the sheets and bed spread and set the others in the washing machine.I left my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I went out and left in my gray Fiat 500 abrath to the Coffee Shop.

To be Continued…


	2. Rumor's

I was driving down the street to go and meet Miku and Luka for coffee. I fist stopped by the mall to get Luka something, because I forgot her birthday. I pulled into the parking space nearest to the door and stepped out of my car. I kept thinking; _what would Luka like? _I went in and saw a couple stores that would be justice for her. I know she was going through a hard time dealing with her break-up with Rook, so I got her some blood red Roses and a box of chocolates. It is not like that I want to go out with her, I just don't like to see her sad. Any girl or woman should never be sad. After that I went over to the garden stores to get Miku leek plats so she can start growing her own organic Leeks. While in there I couldn't believe who I saw! It was Ruko, my best friend since Kindergarten; wow how she has grown! It has been at least four years since we have met. After she was put in the Americas to sing there I wasn't able to see her. It looks like she was trying to find an aloe plant; she had sunburns on her arms so it was easy to spot what she was looking for. I went up to her and poked her on the back, she turned around and as soon as she laid eyes on me she smiled brightly. "Dell, what a surprise it is to see you here!" She said in a whimsical tone

"How have you been Ruko? How many years has it been, like four?" I could see the sparkle in her eyes.

She nodded with excitement as she hugged me. I hugged her back and then she snuggled her nose into my neck. I giggled a little and I planted a kiss on her forehead. She blushed a light pink and pulled away. She went back to looking for the plant as I did the leek plant. "So Ruko what brings you back to Tokyo so early? I thought you were going to be in America for over a year."

"I was but master told me to come back because Rook and Teto got deadly sick."

"Oh my! What do they have?"

"Respiratory and ventricle problems, but the doctor said if they consume some aloe juice they will be in good shape in no time."

I sighed in relief, knowing that it will calm my nerves about them. I only had a little window of time to get these gifts and get to the Coffee shop. I turned to Ruko and said "Well my good friend and sister, I have to go. I am meeting Luka-chan and Miku-chan at the Coffee Bean."

She tuned to me smiled and said "Ok, here I will give you my address to where I am currently staying."

She sent me a text with the information on it and I was off. I searched the garden section for ten more minutes then I finally found the leek plant. I paid for everything and went out to my car. I looked out the glass window and to my dismay it was snowing. I mean I like the snow, I think it is very beautiful. It reminds me of the dress my sister Haku wore in the song 'Daughter of White'. But it sucks royally when you are stuck without a coat. So I covered the gifts and rushed out to my car. I unlocked it, putted the gifts in the back, and got back in the driver's seat. I reached over to the passenger's side to find my lab coat but instead I found Zeito's coat with a note. The note read _'Hello, my love. Bundle up it is very cold out especially with the snow.'_ I hugged the jacket and it even smelt like him, it was his personal jacket. I whispered to myself "I love you so much Zeito."

I put it on and his body heat was still on it. It felt as if I was being given a big hug by him. I started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Coffee shop. I parked right in front of the Coffee shop, got the gifts, and I walked in. I saw Miku and Luka sitting at a table in the furthest corner to the left. I made my way over to them. As they saw me coming they smiled and stood up. "Hey Dell-sama!" Luka exclaimed with a little bit of muffin on the side of her mouth.

"Hey Luka-chan and Miku-chan. I brought something for you two as gifts."

I pulled out the gifts and handed them to Luka and Miku. Of course Miku was really happy that she got her favorite thing as a gift. Luka smiled warmly as she sniffed the flowers. "They smell delightful. Thank you."

Knowing I can make Luka smile is the best gift I could have ever received. I looked at her with a soft expression and told her "No problem, I just want to see you happy."

We started to chat some more over coffee but then the rumor came up "I heard Zeito has a secret lover."

"Where did you hear that Zeito has a secret lover, Luka?" I said with a shocked expression.

"You didn't hear it Dell? Someone heard Zeito and someone else in your room and they were loud."

_Oh man, who could she be talking about? Len, Haku, Zeito, Miku, and I were the only ones in the house at the time. Miku was recording Kokoro in the booth, Len was in the living room, but I don't remember where Haku was… Could Haku be the one that heard us? _"I remember who it was Dell-sama!" Miku exclaimed as she laid her hand on mine.

"Alright, who was it Miku-chan?"

"It was Haku-chan."

_Hah! I was right! _I sighed with relief "Ok, did she say anything else?"

"No. Not that I could think of."

"Ok. But anyways, I have to go. Ruko is trying to nurse Rook and Teto back to health so I will catch you girls later."

Luka smiled warmly and said "Ok, thank you again for the gifts; they are really wonderful."

Miku looked at the leek plant with empty eyes and said sadly "See you later Dell-sama."

I paid for everyone's coffee and left quickly. As soon as I got to the Vocaloid's house I instantly took off Zeito's jacket and went in. I didn't see any signs of Zeito but I went in further just in case. I heard my washer and dryer opening and closing; as soon as I heard that I rushed to my room. I opened my door and to my surprise I saw Zeito doing his and my laundry. He had no shirt on and I could see his muscles perfectly carved like the statue of David, and the way he smiles at me is so unbelievably cute. His heart like pure gold, his mind like is god like. Knowing how to break someone without even laying a finger on them is a great gift to have. He is the perfect man for me. He finished the loading and unloading and looked at me with a kind smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There I was holding the blade in my hand. _If he thinks he can take Dell away from me he is `dead' wrong._ I went over to the training grounds and started to practice my knife skills. "I will carve Zeito up for taking my Dell!" I shouted as I slit the dummies throat.

To be continued, from Dell's point of view…


End file.
